


Fragile World

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Raphael, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Simon sings at The Hunters Moon, Raphael feels a little insecure.





	Fragile World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomUzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUzu/gifts).



 

 

 

Simon and Raphael had been dating for a while and Raphael couldn’t lie when saying that he was slightly insecure about their relationship, He was still pretty sure Simon was into Isabelle who was also there tonight.

They were at the hunters moon, having a drink when Maia announced on the mic that Simon was going to be performing, with that Simon got onto the stage and set up his stuff.

He blew a kiss into the audience a started his music.

 _Got a drop in my throat_  
Chill in my bones  
When no one's around  
See a light in a flare, nobody's there  
They don't hear a sound  
All the burden that I face inside every night  
I'm a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes.

 It was a love song, Raphael didn’t know how to feel, he didn’t know if it was for him or not. Like he said Simon might have feelings  for Isabelle.

 

 

 

_When the world I've come to know_  
_Is a replica of our own_  
_Forever alone_  
_Flying in the air_

_When I'm refuged and I'm saved_  
_And mystery never breaks_  
_I'm hiding away_  
_Flying in the air_  
_It's a fragile world, fragile world, fragile world_  
_Flying in the air_  
_It's a fragile world, fragile world, fragile world_  
_Flying in the air._

Simon looked into the audience and saw Raphael looking upset. The song for him why did he look so sad?

 

_Cause I've come too far, under the stars_  
I'm ready to fear  
To earn easy days  
Mysterious ways  
I'll never refill  
All the burden that I face inside every night  
I'm a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes.

 

He say the next verse hoping to cheer up Raphael, but he just had a sad smile on his face.

 

 

 

_When the world I've come to know_  
Is a replica of our own  
Forever alone  
Flying in the air

 _When I'm refuged and I'm saved_  
In mystery never breaks  
I'm hiding away  
Flying in the air

 _It's a fragile world, fragile world, fragile world_  
_Flying in the air._

 

Simon looked to the crowd took a bow and jumped off the stage.

“So, what did you think?”

“Do you want to be with Isabelle?”

The question was sudden and uncalled for, why would he think that?

“Why would you think that.”

“Because I’m a cold and mean, and you clearly like her.”

Raphael wasn’t meeting his gaze, he lifted the older vampires face to his and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Te amo Raphael.”

Raphael laughed, Simon had started picking up Spanish.

“Te amo Simon.” He leaned in and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry it’s short but this took a lot to write.


End file.
